Mistfeather
|pastaffie=SkyClan |death = Killed by Darktail |namest = Kit: Warrior: Loner: |namesl =''Unknown Mistfeather Mistfeather |familyt = Mate: |familyl= Unnamed she-cat |livebooks = Hawkwing's Journey, The Apprentice's Quest}} Mistfeather 'is a mangy, ragged, and skinny gray tom with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Hawkwing's Journey :When Hawkwing accuses Darktail of being responsible for Billystorm's death, Mistfeather agrees with Sandynose that if it was a mistake then Billystorm's death was because of fate. Mistfeather reminds Hawkwing that Darktail fought very bravely against the raccoons that attacked their camp. He asks why he would do that then if he wished to hurt the Clan. :After the second attack by the raccoons, Mistfeather's shoulder is being patched up by Frecklewish with a thick wad of cobweb. He flinches from the pain of the dressing being pressed very firmly into his wound. :The second patrol that attempts to find Firestar's kin returns and Darktail is blamed for the failure this time. Darktail apologizes, but Mistfeather snaps sorry doesn’t help SkyClan. Snorting in contempt, he reminds everyone that they are no closer to finding what the prophecy means. Still glaring at the rogue, Mistfeather announces that as far as he could guess, SkyClan would be better if Darktail and Rain never came. Sharpclaw points out there's been two journeys and no prophecy fulfilled. Mistfeather adds in they also have Billystorm's death, causing Hawkwing to question mentally if Mistfeather would have done any better to protect the warrior. Leafstar stops the commotion and Hawkwing realizes the mention of Billystorm is more than she can cope with. :The next day, Hawkwing notices how hostile the Clan is to Darktail and Rain, but remembers it’s probably because of Sharpclaw's and Mistfeather's hostility. Not long after, Mistfeather heads up the cliff with his patrol. Hawkwing wants to join them, but decides otherwise. :After a border patrol was attacked by rogues, the Clan starts worrying about their safety with Bouncefire questioning if they can defend their territory. Mistfeather threateningly asks who says they cannot protect their own territory. After SkyClan is driven out of the gorge and Leafstar decides to leave, Rabbitleap protests about Frecklewish and Mistfeather and asks where they are. In the Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest'' :After accidentally causing a thrush to fly away, Alderpaw runs into a ragged gray tom, who accuses Alderpaw of trying to steal his prey. Recognizing the cat from his vision, Alderpaw asks the gray cat's name. He introduces himself as Mistfeather, and Alderpaw is certain that this gray, ragged, and mangy cat was clearly the same glossy-furred warrior he had seen during a warrior ceremony. Alderpaw introduces himself, saying that he was from ThunderClan. Upon hearing the Clan's name, Mistfeather's eyes open in a state of shock and disbelief, and he says that he had only heard the name in stories passed down from his Clanmates. :When Alderpaw asks Mistfeather if he had been exiled from SkyClan, the loner gets hostile and explains that it wasn't him that was cast out, but the whole of SkyClan. Alderpaw is shocked, and asks what Mistfeather means. With a flick of his tail, Mistfeather tries to get Alderpaw to come closer, so he can explain SkyClan's fate. Mistfeather says to Alderpaw that the rogues in the gorge have probably lead the young cat on, into believing that they are SkyClan. Mistfeather continues, saying that the cats in the gorge are vicious rogues who drove SkyClan out and claimed their territory for themselves. :Alderpaw asks Mistfeather where the rogues came from, and the loner replies that he doesn't know. He also has no idea what rules they follow, if any at all, and says that they are evil cats. When Alderpaw protests, saying that an entire Clan should have been able to fight them off, Mistfeather's whiskers droop, saying that times had been hard, and at least half of their cats had been daylight warriors. After a question from Alderpaw, Mistfeather explains that the daylight warriors are kittypets; they come and train, fight, and live with the Clan during the day, but then leave to go with their Twolegs at night. Although shocked that SkyClan accepted Twolegs, Alderpaw silences his views when Mistfeather defends his former Clanmates, saying that they were as brave and loyal as any other SkyClan cat. :Mistfeather explains to Alderpaw that they were beat due to their lack of numbers, as the rogues attacked at night, when half of their Clan were away. Mistfeather says that they were trying to protect one another, and it's easy to beat cats who weren't trying to kill one another. He tells Alderpaw that he doesn't know where the rest of his Clan is, or if they even exist anymore, as he is the only one left in the area. He sadly mews that his mate had been killed in that battle, and he decided to keep her memory alive by living in the area near the gorge as a loner. :Alderpaw says that the rogue cats are thieves, and their discussion is soon interrupted by Darktail, the leader of the rogues. He tells Alderpaw that Mistfeather is one of the dregs of the gorge, and seems surprised that Mistfeather is still alive. Mistfeather hisses and lurches to his paws, calling Darktail a flithy, territory-stealing, rogue. Darktail offers to fight Mistfeather for it, and Mistfeather tells Darktail to do his worst. Alderpaw tries to go in between the two cats, but Mistfeather holds him back, saying that a fight is a fight. :Lunging forward, Mistfeather aims Darktail, but the rogue leader easily steps aside and lands a hit on Mistfeather's head. Darktail taunts Mistfeather, telling the weaker cat that he'll need to be much faster than that. Mistfeather spins around and aims another blow at Darktail, but the rogue dodges that one just as easily as he did the first, and Mistfeather's breath comes out in ragged and wheezing gasps, even though it was a one-sided fight. Darktail easily shoves Mistfeather aside, and Alderpaw admires his courage. :After dodging multiple attacks from Mistfeather, Darktail lands a blow of his own, and soon, Alderpaw could see blood trickling down Mistfeather's body and his gray fur littering the forest floor. Darktail stands over Mistfeather, and as the weakened cat tries to raise a paw towards him, Darktail swats him aside and watches Mistfeather sink down to the ground, completely and totally beaten. Laying on the ground, Mistfeather's chest rises and falls rapidly, his energy spent and strength slowly being sapped from him. Rearing up, Darktail takes one last swipe at Mistfeather's throat, and kills him instantly. :After the murder of Mistfeather, Darktail takes Alderpaw back to camp, although he protests the entire way, saying that Darktail didn't need to kill Mistfeather. He defends the deceased SkyClan cat, saying that he was already weak and defenseless. He asks what harm Mistfeather could have truly done, and is shocked when Darktail doesn't even bury him. Darktail says that he would never bury such a devious cat. :Alderpaw mentions Mistfeather to Cherryfall, Needlepaw, and the others, and explains to them that the rogues they were with are the ones that drove out SkyClan, and afterwards, Mistfeather didn't know where they went. Needlepaw tells Alderpaw that with Mistfeather's wounds, there was no way this could have just happened, and tries to assure Alderpaw that what happened to SkyClan wasn't his fault, and his vision has another meaning. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate: :Unnamed she-cat: Quotes References and Citations de:Mistfeatherfi:Mistfeatherru:Туман Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Males Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Loner Category:Deceased Characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Warriors